Whiskey Lullaby
by Lia06
Summary: A RonHermione SongFic to Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby. It's about lost love, broken hearts, and whiskey.


_A/N: This is my first Ron/Hermione and it's really depressing. I'm sorry. Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or Whiskey Lullaby._

_Title: Whiskey Lullaby_

_Author: Lia06_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: Ron/Hermione, it's a song fic to Brad Paisley's Whiskey Lullaby._

No one had seen it coming. Everyone had said that they were the last couple you would ever expect to break-up. But they had. Hermione Granger dumped Ron Weasley saying that their relationship had run its course and she couldn't be with him anymore. Hermione went on with her life, but Ron fell apart. It was like his spark was gone. He was never the same person again.

Harry walked into Ron's office one morning. Ron was drunk-as usual. "What's wrong?" Harry asked.

Ron just stared at him. "Don't you know? I'm not good enough for her. I'm not good enough for anyone anymore. But the fire whiskey still likes me. So I spend time with my friends."

"What's that supposed to mean? I know you love Hermione, but there is more to life. Your family still loves you. Ginny and I still care about you; your nieces and nephews still love you."

"But Hermione doesn't care anymore," Ron moaned. "And she's the most important one."

Harry sighed. Ron was always saying things like that these days. "Ron, what would your mother say if she could see you like this?"

"I don't care what she thinks."

"And what would Hermione think?"

"Oh shup about her," Ron whined. "She doesn't care about me. Why does everyone always bring her up? I just want to forget her."

"And the whiskey makes you forget her?"

"No, but it should."

_She put him out like the burnin' end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart he spent his whole like tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night _

One night, Ron had just had it. Hermione's face was haunting his dreams. And the more whiskey he drank the more her face came to him. Her last words "we're just not working out anymore" kept mocking him. Over and over all he heard was those words. He wanted those words to go away. He wanted her out of his head.

Harry and Ginny kept telling him that they cared. Fleur offered to set him up with her sister, Gabrielle. But none of that helped. None of it mattered. At one time, Ron would have jumped at the chance to have Gabrielle, but not now. All he wanted was Hermione. But he couldn't have her. And yet at the same time, he couldn't get her voice out of his head. Her picture haunted him everywhere he went.

So he went to his dresser and pulled out the Muggle gun he kept hidden underneath his socks. He kept drinking the whiskey as he put the barrel to his head. He pulled the trigger. As the bottle and the gun fell from his hands, he realized his freedom. Hermione's face was gone and her words left his ears. The last thing he thought before his head hit the pillow was "I'm finally free."

Harry and Ginny found him the next morning. The gun laid on the floor to his right. The almost empty whiskey bottle lay on the bed next to him. Next to the whiskey bottle was a note that simply said, "I'll love her until I die."

"He looks almost peaceful," Ginny whispered to her husband. The pain and anguish that had haunted her brother's face-especially his eyes-for the past three years was finally gone.

Harry nodded as he thought _Peaceful, sure he looks peaceful if you ignore the hole in his head._ He looked at his best friend's body and sighed. Ron had finally found a place where Hermione would never haunt him. In suicide, Ron had found the release he'd always wanted from life.

Four days later, they buried Ron underneath a willow tree. His gravestone read

_Ronald Weasley_

_March 1, 1980-September 19, 2008_

_Be at peace with the angels._

_1st Chorus  
He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger   
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said I'll love her till I die  
And when we buried him beneath the willow _

_  
The angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_(Sing lullaby) La la la, La la la  
_

Hermione knew that people blamed her for Ron's death. She heard the whispers every now and then. "That's the girl who made Ron Weasley kill himself." Oh didn't she know? She knew why Ron had become an alcoholic. She knew that he had been drinking her away. But now he wouldn't leave her. The man she had walked out on ten years earlier now would not stop haunting her after his death.

"You're not drinking again, Mione?" Ginny Potter asked as she walked into Hermione's flat one evening.

"It was just one drink," Hermione slurred. "It was just one. I swear."

Ginny gave her friend a look and sighed. Hermione tried to hide her drinking but over the past few years and it had become painfully obvious. She had started drinking shortly after Ron died. Her drinking had gotten progressively worse with time. Her friends and family worried about her but she refused to admit that she had a problem.

"He won't leave me, Ginny," Hermione mumbled as she stumbled to the couch. "He's always there. When I sleep, I hear his voice. He keeps telling me that he'll always love me."

"Oh, Hermione," Ginny sighed. She knew that Ron had never stopped loving Ron. "You can't keep torturing yourself like this. Ron wouldn't want you to live like this."

"But he loved me. I put him out. I destroyed his life and it killed him. Ginny, I killed your brother. Don't you hate me? I hate me!"

Ginny smiled weakly at her friend. "I'll never hate you, Mione. You're my friend and I'll always care about you. Ron wouldn't want you to torture yourself."

"He tortured himself! You can't stop me, Ginny. He won't leave me. I need him to just leave me alone. Tell him to go away. Ginny, he's here now. Make him leave me. He keeps telling me how much he loves me. Tell him to go away."

As Hermione poured more whiskey down her throat, Ginny asked, "Does the whiskey make him go away?"

Hermione glared at her as she took another drink. "No, but it should."

_The rumors flew but nobody know how much she blamed herself  
For years and years she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night _

That night, Hermione decided that there was only one way to make Ron leave her alone. And that was to go join him. She stared at the lone photograph she still had of him. He was young and vibrant and happy; he was probably like that again now. She wanted to be like that again. And she wanted his voice to leave her head. She wanted his face to stop haunting all her dreams. The whiskey wasn't freeing her anymore.

She found herself staring the Muggle gun she kept in her dresser. She pulled it out from underneath her socks and held it in her hand. She could do this. Ron did it. She poured more whiskey down her throat. Some people called it "liquid courage." And it was going to give her the courage to take her own life. She could finally be free of Ron forever.

Hermione took one last sip of whiskey. She kissed her picture of Ron and whispered, "Just let me be free." And then she put the barrel of the gun to her right temple. With that, she was gone. She was finally free of Ron. Never again would he haunt her-both waking and sleeping.

Ginny and Harry found her the next morning. She was still clutching the gun fiercely, as if for dear life. The empty whiskey bottle lay next to her on the bed and in her left hand was a picture of Ron. "Well, they're finally together," was all Harry could say. He had lost his two best friends in the world to the cruel ravages of love, life, and whiskey. Some people say the whiskey gives you courage, but Harry believed it was only false courage. Ron and Hermione had needed it to face the world they were too afraid to live in because it had hurt them so badly.

Four days later, they buried Hermione next to Ron. They were buried beneath the weeping willow, which will always weep for lost lovers. Her gravestone read

_Hermione Granger_

_September 19, 1979-March 1, 2018_

_Be at peace with the angels._

_2nd Chorus  
She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away is memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger   
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

_(Sing lullaby) La la la la, La la la la_

A/N: I hope you liked it. I know it's sad and depressing but still…I like the song and I wanted to write a Ron/Hermione story with it. Please review if you so desire.


End file.
